


Seal of Approval

by sweetNsimple



Series: Short Marvel Stories That I Didn't Feel Like Making Longer [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is an ass, Crossdressing, Edumication, Humor, M/M, Movie time, Steve Rogers is Rocky, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, This Is NOT An AU, Tony Stark is Frank-N-Furter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was confusing and came out of nowhere.  Just, one day, Clint walking past him in the hallway after his morning run - </p><p>“Hey, Rocky, off to go see Frank-N-Furter?”</p><p>“Who?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal of Approval

It was confusing and came out of nowhere. Just, one day, Clint walking past him in the hallway after his morning run -

 

“Hey, Rocky, off to go see Frank-N-Furter?”

 

“Who?”

 

But Clint just sniggered evilly and kept going on his way. Steve frowned after him, wondering if it was something worth following up. When Natasha came by seconds later and shook her head at him, he decided against it and continued on his way to the shower.

 

He thought it was just one of those one-off things. It would pass.

 

(It didn't.)

 

“Hey, Steve...” Clint stretched and spread himself over the love seat, one leg going over Natasha's lap. “Did you know that, in just seven days, Tony can make you a man.”

 

“ALRIGHT, HAWKASS,” Tony shouted from the seat next to Steve, completely destroying Steve's chances of ignoring Clint's strangeness and enjoying _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. “Why don't you just bend over and I'll shove my foot up your ass _nicely_.”

 

“Tony, it's alright,” Steve said. “Clint is just being Clint.”

 

“Yeah, an asshole. And – oh, that is just sad. Attacking poor, naive, baby Stevey with references he doesn't understand! That's devious and cruel and something _I_ would do, not you, don't go stealing my thunder.”

 

“Whatever, Stark. You still haven't said that I'm wrong.”

 

“Well – the thing is – you're just – … I am Dr. Frank-N-Furter.” Tony clapped a hand down on Steve's shoulder. “And this is my Rocky.”

 

“I still don't understand what you two are talking about.”

 

“Ah, Captain, for once, you are but the only one,” Thor said solemnly from where he laid next to Bruce in the nest of pillows on the floor. “I know of these references. They come from the movie called _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. I have seen it with mine own eyes in the company of friend Darcy.” Then he tilted his head curiously. “Now that Eye of Hawk and friend Tony speak of it, you do indeed resemble the character Rocky! And you, Tony, are indeed the mad man Frank-N-Furter!”

 

“Thanks, Fabio.”

 

Steve looked at Bruce and then Natasha, hoping to see someone else just as clueless as him. Bruce gave him a sad half-shrug and a look that said 'He's right', and Natasha just stared at him.

 

“Alright, but who's Rocky and who's Frank-N-Furter?”

 

“Anyone against changing the movie?” Tony raised his hand and looked at them with raised eyebrows.

 

“Just do it,” Natasha ordered. “The sooner he understands, the better.”

 

Almost two hours later, Steve had his head in his hands, not sure if what he had just seen had shocked him, or if he had even understood any of it.

 

“Thor...” His voice felt a bit rough. Clint was rewinding the DVD back to the Time Warp scene, Tony and Bruce flanking him when they began the dance all over again.

 

“ _It's just a jump to the left...”_

 

“Captain? You look unwell.”

 

“No, it's just – um. Would you know if there is an honest to God planet called Transexual in a galaxy called Transylvania?”

 

“Hey, Steve!” Tony pointed at him. “ _Don't get strung out by the way I look!_ ”

 

“Tony, please, I'm still trying to figure out what I just saw.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Don't tell me you've got an issue with crossdressing.”

 

“What? No! No, Tony, you know I don't. But... there was more than just crossdressing going on there! There was incest and cannibalism and orgies and _murder_ , Tony, a man was murdered and everyone laughed about it except the girl who loved him. Dr. Frank-N-Furter was not a good man, how could you compare yourself to him?”

 

Now Tony just looked at him as if he was dull. “Aside from the cannibalism and, okay, the incest, what's so different?”

 

“You haven't murdered someone just because they took attention away from you.”

 

“That's what _you_ think.”

 

“Tony,” he said in all seriousness, “you're not a crossdresser.”

 

“You're right.” He nodded solemnly. “I'm so much more than that, baby.” Tony got down on his hands and knees, crawled across the floor in a slow, panther slide, and flowed into Steve's lap. He put his mouth against Steve's ear. “ _I'm a sweet transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania ~!_ ”

 

Steve sputtered, turned wide eyes on his teammates, and found them all watching him and Tony with tones of amusement and irritation.

 

“Tony, cut it out.”

 

“He just wants to give you an orgasmic rush of lust,” Clint piped up, smirking.

 

“Stop talking, Riffraff.”

 

“With all due respect, Cap, shut up.”

 

“Hey!” Tony snapped. “Don't talk to my baby like that! He's new and he doesn't know what's life like.” He wrapped both arms around Steve, holding him close and safe. “He carries my seal of approval.”

 

Steve groaned, because he was pretty sure that the references were not going to stop anytime soon.

 

(He was right this time.)

 

Shimmery, gold boy shorts and boots to match showed up on his bed, all of his other clothes missing, and Tony was sitting idly next to it in a corset, stockings, heels, a pearl necklace, and arm warmers.

 

“Tony, no. Whatever you're trying to do, no.”

 

“Oh, but, baby...” Tony stood and strutted, hips swinging, eyes dark and dangerous, right into his personal space and trailed a fingertip down his naked chest to just above the towel's line. “It don't even take seven days for me to make a man out of you.” The strength in his one fingertip managed to move Steve's weak legs back towards their bed and into it. His hands went over Steve's arms, massaging each muscle with hungry fascination. “ _What a_ _deltoid_ _. And a bicep. A hot groin ~ and a tricep. Makes me – shake._ ”

 

Steve did shake. “Tony...”

 

“ _Touch-a thouch-a touch-a me! I want to be dirty..._ ”

 

Steve did touch. But it was alright. Tony was already his to touch.

 

(Giving into it did not stop it.)

 

(It got worse.)

 

Tony was wearing a corset and stockings around the mansion. Steve couldn't believe it the first time, but everyone else walked around like it was an everyday thing. They looked more surprised that Steve wasn't in gold shorts and boots.

 

“Come on, Captain. This is what Rocky wears.” Clint dangles the skimpy piece of gold cloth in front of him.

 

“Again, Clint, no.”

 

But then Tony ambushed him. “Do it for me, baby.” And he was wearing a bright red corset and heavy mascara.

 

Steve swallowed thickly. “Okay.”

 

“Don't worry.” Tony winked. “I'll make sure to feed you good.”

 

“I swear, Tony, if you feed me any raw eggs...”

 

Tony just smirked.

 

He thought that, if he just gave in, it would end sooner.

 

(Two months later, he was sad to come home and see Tony in an actual shirt and jeans.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I wrote this story awhile ago, but then never posted it. It was right after I had watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show for the first time. It occurred to me, afterward, that Dr. Frank-N-Furter reminded me of Tony, and Rocky of Steve. It made me happy.


End file.
